Kris Kringle!
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: It's the Holiday season and Tsuna, wanting more bonding time with his guardians decided on some fun activity they all can take part in! So here they are, having fun doing a Kris Kringle! Secret Santa Fic for Cael05! Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**Cael05-san,**** Firstly, Happy Holidays to you!~**

**Secondly, uhm... I chose the second option, obviously. As much as I would want to choose option one, I have no idea even the slightest bit of it about Dr. Who (yet) as I haven't watched it and I'm quite sure that risking writing something I don't know would be more disastrous than beneficial. So, I have to take option two which works better since the genre is more my forte :****)**

**Lastly, I hope you do enjoy this little something-something I wrote for you.**

**From your (not so) Secret (anymore) Santa,**

**The Mafia-ish Addictio****n**

* * *

**~Kris Kringle~**

It all started a week before Christmas eve...

Tsuna and his guardians, all seven of them had gathered for an 'urgent' and 'can no longer wait' meeting. Something so important, the Decimo even had them finish whatever mission they had been given and had all of them gathered inside his office.

They all thought that Tsuna had gathered them -yes even Kyoya- for some change of plans for the upcoming Vongola Holiday Extravaganza, which would rather be confusing since it was Tsuna himself who firmly told them to leave the planning be to the more capable hands of Haru and Kyoko.

It's not about the Famiglia or any of its members being attacked either. For some reason, attacks and suicidal attempts to bring Vongola down to its knees would stop during this holiday season. Takeshi thinks that they're being considerate, Hayato simply just scoff and think that its rather stupid since holidays or not the Vongola can take all them enemies down.

It's also not about them misbehaving -well, mostly the misbehaving part goes to Kyoya and Mukuro- but even those two behaved really well for the upcoming Christmas Holiday. Apparently, both does not want any repeat performance of a demonic and sadistic Tsunayoshi when they had almost ruined Christmas - which was Tsuna's favorite Holiday- a few years back. They had been fighting, like usual and ruined most of the very much detailed and intricate decorations -since a Vongola boss should not settle for any less, words of wisdom from Reborn- And everything resulted to a very pissed Vongola Decimo.

They were forced to have a month-long sleep-over with Ryohei -who talked non-stop about EXTREME BOXING, what brand of gym socks he likes best, his sister Kyoko and for some odd reason, the benefits of a frying pan- It was never a pretty memory and Mukuro's ears still hurt occasionally.

And mostly, it's not about him needing help on his paper work -as the guardians have seen the pieces of papers neatly stuck and arranged according to urgency and importance- on their boss's what is this urgent meeting their boss is talking about?"Jyuudaime are we on some serious emergency?""What makes you think that?" Tsuna blinked in confusion."Well, it's because you usually only gather all of us together when there's some sort of emergency" The storm explained.

"Well, I guess this is to be considered as an emergency" The Vongola sky played with his chin, tapping it with his fingers "The 'we rarely have fun bonding time together and we should do something about it' emergency"The guardians stared at their sky which Tsuna simply shrugged of and enthusiastically -his face really shows as if he had just thought of the greatest idea ever - told his guardians...

"I just had the best idea for the Christmas holidays! Let's have a kris kringle!"

...Apparently all the guardians earlier assumptions were wrong. It took a few seconds for them to react.

"How childish, Tsunayoshi-kun, kufufufu"

"Hey! It's not childish" Tsuna frowned at his male mist guardian. "It's a fun activity to do for the Holidays~"

"I am not associating myself with such herbivorous activity, omnivore"

"Kyoya! Biting people to death is not the only carnivorous activity in this world! Stop thinking that way!"

"Hn."

"Boss, Why do you want us to have a kris kringle all of a sudden?" The only female guardian asked, eyes showing puzzlement.

"Well, you see, we're all too busy and we don't often see each other as much and I think that this would be the perfect activity for us to bond together" Tsuna answered sheepishly.

"But aren't we too old for it?" Takeshi asked "Not that I mind actually doing it. It sounds fun"

"No one is old enough when it comes to having fun!" Tsuna grinned at his rain guardian.

"Lambo-sama is not old!" The teen crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"No your not old,just immature and childish" Hayato smirked at the youngest guardian.

"Waaaaaa! Tsuna-nii, Ahodera is being a meanie!" The boy -who had grown tall and would most likely surpass his Tsuna-nii's height soon- then decided to cling around the older boy's legs while slumping on the floor.

"See? Childish and immature" Hayato glared at the younger boy "Stop clinging on Jyuudaime like a koala! Arent you suppose to be a cow?"

"Lambo please go back to your seat" The teen reluctantly released and went back to his seat. "And Hayato,stop teasing Lambo"

"Hai... Sorry, Jyuudaime"

"It's fine. So what do you guys think about my idea?"

"Still think it's childish but I guess I can find amusement in it, kufufu"

"If Jyuudaime says so then I'm on it!"

"Haha~ it really sounds fun! I'm in"

"I don't mind boss"

"EXTREME! I WILL EXTREMELY JOIN TSUNA!"

"You better give Lambo-sama awesome gifts"

"I am not doing something childish, omnivore" take it to the aloof guardian to not agree. Well, Tsuna just have to make him so.

"But Kyoya! Its suppose to be our bonding activity for the holiday! We barely have time to spend together, all of us and I really just want to take this opportunity for us to have fun"

"I don't like crowding Tsunayoshi"

"Kyoya it'll only be us, not even Reborn would take part in this. I'm sure you'll be able to tolerate us"

"Yeah, I agree with Tsuna here, besides according to Fuuta's rankings we're the first ones on the list of crowds you can tolerate. It won't be much of a problem" Takeshi grinned remembering Fuuta's ranking.

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes" Tsuna happily remarked as he fetched two small fish bowls from underneath his table.

"What's in there?" Lambo asked, eyeing the bowls curiously.

"Ah, the ones with the folded white paper have our names on it while the other one with folded yellow ones have specific themes written. Everyday we'll randomly choose a theme and at the same time pick a name from the other fish bowl. If you ended up picking your own name you have to put the paper back and pick another one and if you got someone you've already picked, you also have to put the name back and pick another one. It's to assure that we all get a gift from each other. Sound clear?"

"Yes, Boss"

"So, who wants to pick the first theme?"

"Can I?" Lambo asked. Tsuna simply handed him the bowl with folded yellow papers. Shuffling it with his hands for a few moments, the youngest guardian then picked a random paper "Let's see...ah, it says 'Something Cold' in the paper " He showed the paper to everyone.

"Well, there's our first theme. Now pick a name and remember not to show it until tomorrow"

The guardians picked a name one by one until only one piece of folded white paper was left. Tsuna took the paper and peaked on it " I take it that no one picked their own name?" Tsuna asked, the guardians gave a small Decimo smiled at his guardians "We have until two in the afternoon tomorrow to look for a gift. I want you all here around that time so we can exchange gifts and Kyoya don't even think about sending Kusakabe as a representative"

"Hn. Fine"

"Dismissed"

**...something cold...**

It's the first day of their kris kringle game, Tsuna who was on a shopping district looking for a gift hadn't notice the bunch of fangirls now stalking him as he happily stroll from one shop to the other. The Vongola Decimo had greatly changed in physical appearance this past decade. Sure, he still look a little feminine compared to his male guardians but that part of him actually just added more points to his plus factor."Ah, so what should I get?" Tsuna thought as he scanned the items. His guards, all scattered in close vicinity to assure his safety.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you looking for something in particular?" A store clerk blushed as she approached the now shopping for a kris kringle gift, Decimo.

"Ah, yes. I'm looking for an item that falls under something cold. You see, my friends and I are having a kris kringle game"

"Oh, well let's see...Uhm, how about an electric fan? or an airconditioner?"

"He already got those stuff. I want something that I can put a personal touch with"

"How about something you can make then?"

"Something I can make? I like that idea, so what do you suggest?" Tsuna asked. The clerk grabbed a dessert magazine from a shelf "I suggest you make your friend a cold dessert. I'm sure you'll be able to find something here that he'll greatly enjoy"

Tsuna scanned the magazine and stopped at a particular page. He smiled warmly at the clerk "This is perfect, thank you"

"You're welcome sir, we're here to help you" The store clerk still blushing managed to utter the words without ten excused himself to pay for the item. He's pretty sure all the ingredients he needed are already provided in the Vongola kitchen all he has to do is to make sure his gift would make it in time.

He never managed to notice the store clerk who had fainted on the spot once he turned around

**2pm**

"EXTREME! SORRY I AM LATE! I EXTREMELY GOT LOST!"

"We've lived here for a decade and you still get lost?" Hayato asked, his eyes rolling with slight irritation.

"YES TO THE EXTREME!"

"That's enough. Take a seat onii-san so we can begin" Tsuna motioned for his Sun guardian to sit."Okay why don't you start Hayato, I want you to give your gift directly to the person you draw from the list. Then that person would be the next one to hand down his or in Chrome's case her gift"

The Storm stood up and walked towards a particular mist guardian "I had Spanner create a special tumbler that can keep things cold no matter how long, he handed it to Chrome with a small smile. "Here, now there's fresh pineapple juice inside"

-insert a glaring Mukuro here-

"Thank you" The only female guardian bowed in appreciation as she took the gift before standing and facing the Sun guardian. "I had Gianini-san create this special towel for you. I know you like having jogs in the morning this towel will help you cool off and protect you from too much sun rays"

"EXTREMELY THANK YOU CHROME!" The overly energetic sun then walked -more like made a quick dash- towards the Rain guardian.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY FOR YOU YAMAMOTO! IT WAS EXTREMELY SUPPOSED TO BE EXTREME ICE CUBES BUT THEY MELTED TO THE EXTREME!" He then handed a plastic bag that supposedly should have had ice cubes -that had all turned into liquid state- on it.

"Haha!~ Thanks sempai!" The rain didn't mind at all as he took the ice turned into water from the older guardian.

He does not mind but the others did, even Hayato can't help but pity Takeshi with the type of gift he received.

"So I'm next...Uhm, Kyoya I know you have a low alcohol tolerance but having a beer once in a while won't hurt. So I got you one"

"Hn." The skylark nodded, silently thanking the rain guardian. Kyoya then stood up and faced a certain mist guardian. Without any further interruptions and accompanied by a smirk, he handed his gift to Mukuro.

It was a neatly carved pineapple, frozen solid into perfection."Oya, oya did you carve this for me? How thoughtful of you Skylark-kun" Mukuro 'chuckled' as he stared at the trident shaped pineapple."Your face is much too complicated" Was the clouds reply before going back to his seat.

"Kufufu~ For once I'm going to ignore you, Skylark. Tsunayoshi-kun I wanted to give you a cold, lifeless body from a hospital morgue but it's much too heavy and Chrome says snatching dead bodies is a no-no. So I got you this instead"It was an ice-pack, orange in color and with little tuna fish designs. Where he got it no one knows. "Kufufu~ you keep on having bruises so I knew you'd be using it a lot"

"Thanks, Mukuro" Tsuna smiled warmly inwardly sweat dropping after seeing the tuna fish designs. He then faced the youngest guardian "Lambo my gift for you is inside that fridge" Tsuna pointed at the personal fridge inside his office. The youngest guardian rushed towards it, excited about what his Tsuna-nii had for him.

"Grape popsicle! Did you made them yourself? Thanks Tsuna-nii" Lambo exclaimed, happy for what he had gotten. Taking the Popsicle from the fridge he placed them on the table before handing Hayato's gift "Here, Bakadera be thankful the great Lambo-sama is an awesome gift finder"

It was a pack of frozen, ready to fry burger patties. Hayato accepted the gift, at least it's better than what Takeshi received."Thanks"

"So isn't it fun?" Tsuna now held the same bowls from yesterday "So who wants to draw the next theme?"

**...something creepy and/or disgusting...**

It was day two of their Kris Kringle bonding activity. Ryohei who picked the next theme was grinning as he held on a small box, messily wrapped in a green and red chinese paper. "EXTREME TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA CAN I START TO THE EXTREME?""Sure, go ahead onii-san""OKAY I EXTREMELY GIVE THIS GIFT TO YOU MALE PINEAPPLE HEAD"

Mukuro twitched at the nickname but took the gift anyway while kufufuing. His expression turned grim once he saw what the gift was.

"THOSE ARE MY EXTREME GYM SOCKS THAT I FORGOT TO EXTREMELY SEND TO LAUNDRY CLEANING LAST WEEK! YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY USE THEM! I HAVE AN EXTRA MATCHING PAIR LEFT TO THE EXTREME! LET'S BOX AND WEAR THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

Mukuro inwardly promised himself to give the sun guardian creepy illusions about gym socks later. For now, he'll simply have to do with scaring his very lucky -indeed- receiver."Kufufufu~" The male mist guardian laughed creepily all the while tossing a small box at Lambo who almost fell from his chair trying to catch it. "Lambo-sama asks what's this!""Open to find out, stupid-cow" Hayato his tongue out at Hayato, Lambo opened his gift just to drop it with a thud and to run in a corner, crawl into a ball and speak ominous words against Mukuro who simply stated that such curses will not work on someone who went to hell six times and live (six time) to tell the tale.

The gift had been a whole bundle of grapes -Lambo's favorite fruit, no wonder- overripe ones to the point of decaying and with flies and quite a few number of larvae and worms crawling out. The image had been too much for the fifteen year old.

"Evil pineapple..." Lambo muttered darkly, crying for the lost of his favorite fruit without it having served a greater purpose of filling his stomach "I shall avenge you my precious bundle of happiness"

"Hn. Get over it herbivore and handle your gift. I don't have all day for this"

With one last promise of 'I will surely avenge' Lambo reached unto his hair and pulled out a box and handed it over to Takeshi. "Here, Takeshi-nii"

"Haha, thanks Lambo" Takeshi gave the younger boy a comforting tap on the head before proceeding to open the gift. Inside was a small tumbler with undetermined contents."What is this?" The rain guardian asked, sniffing the gooey substance with undetermined color. He quickly closed the lid when a foul smell reached his nose.

"I don't know what to call it but it's got soy sauce, catsup, onions, paprika, hotdog, beef, shrimps, orange peelings, pizza crust, bread crumbs, a rotten egg, leftover chicken salad, salsa, lemon juice, fish sauce, a ginger, cucumber, oatmeal, taco sauce... I think there's more but I can't remember. I just put a lot of things then I blended it and ta da!" Lambo grinned at his accomplishment.

"Err...I don't have to drink this, right?" Even Takeshi who seemed to have that aura if obliviousness is entirely sure that the blend can cause severe stomachache and possibly even death.

"I suggest not"

"That's great! I will give my present then, Chrome this is for you""Thank you" The female mist guardian smiled, accepting the gift. It was one of those small lids with gooey slime inside and with a variety of fake and severed body parts, what Chrome got was one with a bloodied fake ear."Thank you Rain guardian-san and Cloud man..." Chrome handed Kyoya a tupperware.

"Hn." Everyone assumed it was a thank you, in Kyoya's language. The Tupperware was something Kyoya thinks not as creepy but with his etiquette and seemingly over the edge fetish to order and discipline it was something disgusting. It was full of cockroaches, some of them even headless and the wings chopped off. Kyoya made a mental note to crush the herbivorous insects later as far away from hibird as possible or his pet might think of eating those unhealthy creepy crawlers.

"Omnivore" Kyoya tossed a small vial towards Tsuna who with practiced ability had caught it with ease "This is?"

"A vial full of blood from the herbivores I've beaten to death, yesterday" Kyoya grinned. Laughing nervously, Tsuna was now sure putting the creepy option on the theme list is not a good option. "Errr...thanks Kyoya" Tsuna decided to keep the blood for now then looked at his storm "Hayato..."

"Jyuudaime?"

"Here"

"Thank you Jyuudaime! I will forever treasure this gift and protect this as if my life depends on it!" The man's eyes twinkled with determination. Tsuna sweat dropped, his gift was a rotten tomato, not entirely disgusting as the others gift but hey it's still disgusting. Hayato then handed his gift to Ryohei "Turf top"

""EXTREME THANKS TACO-HEAD!" The sun opened the small plastic container "I EXTREMELY DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS IS!"

Smirking, Hayato smugly stated "It's everyone's sweat except Jyuudaimes"

How the hell did he get their sweat? Creepy...Tsuna made sure to write 'creepy/disgusting themed gifts' on the NOT TO DO list for his new year's resolution

.**...Something small...**

Third day of their Kris Kringle game and they actually are enjoying it. Their theme for today, something small. The Decimo familgia is currently waiting for Takeshi who had a call from his father back in Namimori.

"Sorry for the wait"

"Can uncle Tsuyoshi come?"

"No, unfortunately"

"Sorry, you can go home for Christmas if you want"

"It's fine Tsuna, I'll stay here with everyone. He promised to be here new years eve anyway"

"That good to hear"

"Have you guys started yet?"

"We're waiting for you. You can do the honor" Tsuna gave his Rain guardian a small nod

"But to make things more interesting, I want everyone to tell the reason why for the gift they've chosen"

"Hn."

"And you're not excempted Kyoya"

"Omnivore"

"Takeshi so who did you get?" Yes, Tsuna just ignored his Cloud guardian

."Ah, I got Hayato" Takeshi handed his gift and waited for the said receiver to see what's inside before speaking again "It's a chain where you can put all your rings. I notice how you struggle to hide them during formal gatherings since they draw too much attention. If you use a chain you can hide them from view but use them easily if you need them"

"...Thanks, I really need this"

"Welcome, Hayato"

"Lambo"

"What did you get the great Lambo-sama?"

"It's a whistle. Everytime we're on a battle zone we may not be able to protect you as much as we want and I know you can fight but if ever your in some sticky situation just blow the whistle as loud as you can and I will rush by your side"

"Thank you, Hayato-nii" So Hayato-nii does have concern for him.

"Turf-top I am giving you a picture locket of Kyoko-nee and Hana-nee, I guess even you will understand why"

"Yes, Thank you Lambo"The sun accepted without questions and minus the loud voice. The others knew why, the Sun doesn't have to tell them but they know why.

However the lack of loud and EXTREME noise was cut short "KYOYA THIS IS MY EXTREME GIFT FOR YOU! IT'S AN EXTREMELY TINY CHRISTMAS HAT AND MUFFLER FOR HIBIRD SINCE KYOKO SAID YOU'LL APPRECIATE IT BETTER IF THE GIFT IS FOR HIBIRD!"

"Hn" Well it was true

"You're a simple girl and yet you have class so it fits you perfectly" Kyoya handed Chrome a small box, inside was a white gold bracelet with a simple detailing and yet it screams elegant."Thank you Cloud man" Chrome smiled as Kyoya, who had been gentleman enough placed the bracelet on his wrist. Chrome then proceeded to do the same to Tsuna. Her gift was a wristwatch "Boss, sometimes you're too busy that you end up skiiping your own meals so I had Spanner-san create this watch to remind you. I want to see you always healthy, boss"

"Thanks Chrome" Tsuna smiled, staring at the watch wifh appreciation."Mukuro, this is a special kind of contact lense I contracted Verde to make. You might not have told anyone but I felt how irritated you are everytime other people would give you weird glances. This is created to make your red eye look blue but if you need to use it, let's just say that this contact makes wonders"

"Kufufu~ thanks Tsunayoshi"Mukuro then handed his gift to Takeshi "It's a dog tag, It was Ken who suggested it and it has your name engraved"

"Haha! Thanks Mukuro"

"Okay now Chrome would you like to do the honor for our next theme?"

"I don't mind, boss" Chrome picked a new theme "something scented but can't be eaten"

"So whose going to draw first?"

**...something scented but can't be eaten...**

"Kyoya is their a problem?"

"I need to take Hibird on a veterinarian"

"That so? How is he? We should start this then so we'll be done early"

"He's a little sick. I'll start" Kyoya handed Hayato a set of scented candles "Place it in your bathroom to take the smell of ciggarette of, those smoke is unhealthy"

"Tsch. Thanks" Hayato took the candles then handed Mukuro a box "It's car freshener, don't worry its not pineaaple scented, for some reason they run out of stock"

"Kufufu~ Frankly I don't know if I should have felt offended or not" Mukuro laughed creepily before throwing a box at Ryohei "Deodorant. Athletes need them, need I say more?"

"THANK YOU MALE PINEAPPLE!" Ryohei pumped his fist "FEMALE PINEAPPLE! HANA PICKED THIS SPECIALLY FOR YOU! SHE SAID IT MATCHES YOUR PERSONALITY! I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND HOW!"It was a bottle of perfum."Thank you"

Chrome smiled as she took the gift "Rain guardian-san, uhm it's sunblock with rose fragrance. Since you're always exposed everytime you play baseball I think you'll need it"

"You're right, Thanks Chrome" Takeshi took the gift then gave Lambo his "It's mosquito reppelant, it smells like grapes but it's effective"

"Thanks Takeshi-nii, I'll use it during our school camping trip next month. This will surely help a lot"

"Welcome, Lambo" The younger boy then handed his Tsuna-nii his present "It's strawberry scented shower gel. You said you love the smell of strawberries"

"I very much do, Thanks Lambo" Tsuna ruffled the younger boy's hair then handed Kyoya's gift "I know the smell of blood is a little hard to clean away, this kind of soap, Reborn recommended and approved will do the trick"

"I see" Kyoya took the gift. Well if Reborn himself approved of the product, then there's a great chance it'll work properly. Besides the blood smell is getting much more difficult to handle.

"Last two themes" Takeshi peaked at the fish bowl "Hey, can I choose the next one?"

"No one really minded, so sure""Haha! Okay the next one will be something that someone can wear "

"Oh, seems like we all need a little shopping! Kufufu!~"

"Lambo-sama will pick a great present!"

" So do I"

"And to do that, pick a name?" Tsuna held the fishbowl

.**...Something they can wear...**

Lambo waited 'patiently' for the others arrival, he really wanted to start their Kris Kringle, now. Frankly, at first he thought that this kind of Christmas activity will bore him out but he stand corrected. It was actually fun and Tsuna-nii was right, this hadc been the perfect bonding activity for enough, the others arrived one by one and Lambo saw the happiness and excitement each of them held."You're hear earlier than us" It was a statement and not a question"I know how you feel Lambo, I'm excited too" Takeshi gave the younger boy a pat.

"Lambo you can start then"

"Really? Okay then pineapple-man this is a pair of leather gloves, it's time you change your old ones. They're worn out"

"Thanks I guess, small bovine. Kufufufu!~" Mukuro then handed Chrome a big whit box with a red ribbon.

"This is..." The only female guardian was left speechless as she took the present out of the box. It was a knee-high indigo colored dress with a halter strap, the edge was ruffled and with a slightly darker shade."Haru told me how much you love the dress. She happened to pass by me while looking for a gift""Thank you, Mukuro-sama" Chrome hugged the dress.

"Storm guardian-san" Chrome handed paper bag "It's a red scarf that represents your storm flame"

"Thanks" Hayato took the gift with appreciation "Hibari, catch"Kyoya glared but caught the gift, effortlessly. Hayato smirked "It's a bonnet. You like patrolling the area during ungodly hours of the night. Your head at least needs something warm"

"I guess I can use it" Kyoya took the gift then handed Takeshi's "I had Kusakabe track how your old Namimori baseball uniform looksand had one made exactly like it, except this one fits current your size"

"Thanks Kyoya, I'll be sure to wear this when playing""Tsuna, I got you a sweater since this time of the year, it gets much colder and you'll really need it" Takeshi told the reason behind the gift after Tsuna opened it.

"I will be sure to wear it, This is great Takeshi. Thank you" Tsuna placed the gift back from its paper bag then handed his gift "Onii-san"

"EXTREME THANKS SAWADA!"

It was anew pair of boxing gloves.

"I SHALL WERE THIS TO THE EXTREME"

"I'm sure you will, onii-san"

"LAMBO THIS IS MY EXTREME GIFT FOR YOU! RUN LIKE THE EXTREME MAN YOU ARE!" It was a pair of red and white running shoes. Lambo gave his gratitude, the shoes was just his size.

"I can't imagine that we're in our final two themes but we had fun" Lambo stated as he tossed the present he was holding up in the air then soon after catching it.

"We really did have a great time,no matter how simple or extravagant or disgusting the gift is" Hayato nodded in agreement

"We should make this a Vongola tradition" Chrome suggested "We can right, boss?""Great idea Chrome, I'll get the necessary papers ready" Tsuna nodded in approval "I'll take action as soon as the Holiday rush is over"

"So are we going to pick the next theme or what?" Lambo asked impatiently.

* * *

**So this is part 1~ I'll be uploading the second part tomorrow! Happy Holidays!**

**And I hope I at least managed to write something that's under your second wish list.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cael05-san,**

**My greatest apologies for this chapter came out really late. I'm such a terrible Secret Santa. And to make matters worst, I broke it into three chapters instead of just two… :'( **

**But to make it up, I made it as good as I possibly can plus I've managed to insert hints/bits of All27 as you've requested. **

**Gomen again for the delay.**

* * *

**~Kris Kringle~**

"And you need my help because?"

"You're one of the most dangerous person I know so if someone has absolute expertise on things dangerous and life-threatening it's you."

"I'm happy you've finally acknowledge my awesome expertise, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn 'cried' tears of joy

Tsuna inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think I didn't notice that even if I hadn't seen it. Do that again and a bullet will run straight to your brain" Reborn pointed his gun towards his student's temple. Tsuna simply moved his tutor's gun out of his harms way. Years of knowing the Hitman simply gave him that certain edge of knowing if the man is serious about really killing him or not.

"Fine, you saw it. And we bith know, you're not gonna shoot. What now? Are you going to help me or not?"

"Stop being cocky on me Dame-Tsuna. You're still a hu-"

"I'm still a hundred years too young and too early to do it. Yeah, yeah I know so what now?"

The Hitman instead hit his student with a rod turning Leon "I suggest a taser or a pepper spray works really well for you. Sleeping gas can also do the trick but you have to take precaution"

"Me?" Tsuna pointed at himself

"Yes. You'll need them to defend yourself from all those pesky bastards trying to lock you in a room and do perverted things to you"

Tsuna blinked "Do things?"

"Yes with their predatory looks and perverted minds you'll need either one of the items, wait I suggest you get all three."

"Me? Why me? The weapon's not for me but for Chrome as a gift for Kris Kringle"

Reborn stared then blinked before showing a book that came out of nowhere. Typical him. "This is the one you'll need"

"A book? How will a book be a deadly weapon besides throwing it and hitting someone's face?"Tsuna raised a brow.

"Trust me it works wonders"

"Fine. Thanks,I'll go ahead. I owe you one"

"You sure you don't want a taser for yourself?"

"Nah, I don't think any off you will harass me anyway"

Reborn almost, almost choked. If only his student knew, almost everyone really wanted to lock him in a room and...well you all know what.

Reborn watched his student's figure. Tsunayoshi is really naive and dumb not to notice the people around him having some sort of 'I don't want us to stay just friends' or 'I think I like you' advances

Such a virgin when it comes to the romantic matters of a human heart. He never noticed how people had fallen head over toe for him and his charms.

Including Reborn himself.

It's not hard to fall madly for someone like Tsuna. He attracts people, even the most dangerous ones and tames them. He's got good characteristics and he fights for what he think is right. He's not someone to abandon his comrades, heck sometimes even an enemy he would wilingly save. He lives in a dark, tainted world and yet the purity in his heart remained,well as pure as it can be.

He sometimes trip on his own feet and he still stutter whenever he get too nervous. But it's kind off cute so who cares?

"...and I still don't know what you mean by many wanting me for themselves"

"You're so naive, Dame-Tsuna"

"...or maybe I do~" Tsuna stated in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Reborn's eyes slightly widened with surprise. Does that mean his student actually had an idea

"Exactly as it is" Tsuna smirked before opening the door and walking out of the room leaving Reborn to himself.

Now time to deal with a few of his competitions. Like this two idiots nearing his beloved Tsuna's office.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ let's talk about our future together!" Byakuran skipped holding a gigantic bag of marshmallows "while enjoying this sweet, god-sent and puffy heavenly delights"

"Shut up Millefiore scum! What future are you talking about?"

"Of course our future together! You see Tsunayoshi belongs to no one else but me!"

"Who says the trash is yours? Scam!"

"Can't even call him by his name and you claim to like him"

"Shut up you two. Dame-Tsuna is mine" Reborn tipped his fedora, smirking.

"You can't even address him without calling him Dame, Arcobaleno" Byakuran stated sarcastically.

"It's my nickname of endearment for him"

"What part of it was endearing?" Xanxus snickered

"You two are both too stupid to understand" Reborn smirked

Xanxus glared

Byakuran's eyes flashed dangerously

Reborn stared at the two with a predatory look.

Oh it's on. It's really on.

If they only knew...

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Hayato is currently walking into circles...of all people he could have drawn, why does it have to be him?**

**Giving Kyoya the kind of dangerous gift he had in mind would've been easier than handing it over to that person written on that small iece of paper.**

**"Can you please keep still? I can't concentrate on my cooking" Bianchi stared at her younger brother, goggles on to avoid him from having some severe stomachache.**

**"Tsch."**

**"You do realize that you can tell big sister you're problem right?"**

**"I don't need help and even if I do, you'll be the last one I'm going to ask it from"**

**Bianchi took no heed with her brother's words knowing that it's just the way Hayato is, harsh and easily angered on the outside but cares so hard and deep on the inside. Ah, her brother is really growing up!~ she definitely didn't take into consideration that at age 25, her brother is already a grown man.**

**"Come on, I may be able to help"**

**Hayato thought for a few moments. It won't really hurt that much right? "Fine. I need something dangerous as a Kris Kringle gift"**

**"How about my poison cooking?"**

**"Sorry but don't you have something less ominous looking? not to mention it's your signature weapon"**

**"How about your dynamites?"**

**"I don't think that this person has already grasped the concept that my dynamites are not night sky fireworks"**

**"So it's Takeshi"**

**"Unfortunately, yes"**

**"Well it'll be tough, he's really not into guns and his swords are the only blades he's willing to use... And he actually sucks at using other weapons"**

**"My problems exactly"**

**"Well, why don't you try some of my newest creations while you do some brainstorming!" Bianchi stated as she piped her cookie mixture into a baking tray.**

**"No, I pass. I want to be perfectly fit and healthy for the holidays!"**

**"Come on just one bite!"**

**"Not even a single lick and that's not even baked yet!" Hayato flushed his dynamites threateningly at his sibling.**

**"But Hayato!"**

**Hayato taking no chances for having to taste death all over again threw his dynamites straight towards Bianchi.**

**Quickly thinking, Bianchi sliced the dynamites in half.**

**...but being unable to take her unbaked 'goodies' out of harms way, the dynamite powder sprinkled all over the mixture like some sort of a powdered sugar coating.**

**"Ah! now it's unusable"**

**"No wait! Can you try baking it?" Hayato stared at the mixture now infused with dynamite powder.**

**"What do you have in mind? Anyway it'll take around twenty minutes"**

**"I can just show you later. Hopefully what I have in mind will work"**

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**For Kyoya, finding a dangerous item for that person is fairly easy.**

**Anything will do, as long as it yells carnivorous.**

**Anything except tonfas.**

**It's been a silent rule that no one else in the whole of Vongola (probably even the entire mafia) can use the night-stick looking weapons aside from the infamous cloud guardian.**

**It is his signature weapon.**

**Anyone else seen using the same kind of tool shall be bitten to death.**

**And trust the ones who had been stupid enough to not follow the law...it was never a pretty sight.**

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Lambo knew that despite being relatively small and to his great annoyance, sometimes even looked down upon, the Bovino famiglia is one of the top famiglias when it comes to inventing dangerous to lethal weapons used in the entire mafia society.**

**So where else would he go to find a perfect gift?**

**Back to Bovino base, he guess.**

**But first, he needed to 'steal' something...hopefully he won't get caught.**

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Chrome sighed as she closed the nth book about weapons he found at the Vongola mansion's enormous library. She had been looking for the perfect gift and decided to consult books on the library for something that will perfectly describe and fit her receiver.

She would have used the internet but decided not to or else she'll just end up playing four pics, one word the entire day and totally forget the task at hand.

Now on to the next book on weapons.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Mukuro laughed creepily as he polished the gift he had found... Grinning in satisfaction as the weapon gleamed into the sunlight.

"Kufufufu!~"

"Mukuro-san are you all right?"

"Yes of course, Ken. Why would you even think I'm not?" Mukuro's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Haha, nothing just making sure I'm just concerned! Yeah, that's it... I'll go take a shower!" the guy quickly rushed out of the room after giving one more glance at Mukuro's choice for a so-called gift.

Chikusa meanwhile remained standing and stared unemotionally at Mukuro's chosen gift.

"I don't think you should give that one. I mean what kind of great damage can it cause? "

"Kufufu!~ trust me this is the perfect gift"

"Whatever you say, Mukuro-sama"****

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Takeshi stared and stared and stared some more...

That one looked perfect and the blade sharp enough to be used... by him, however for that person it could be quite difficult.

That one is too long.

Too rusty. Needs to sharpen.

Too heavy. Too light.

"Ah, here it is! This is perfect" The rain guardian happily waved the weapon side by side.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Ryohei EXTREMELY just happen to pass by a weapons store and bought the first weapon he can with whatever amount of money he had in his pockets while EXTREMELY yelling in a really loud voice about not being able to by a much cooler gift.

The store clerk gave up trying to tell the loud man that he can use his credit card to pay for whatever item after having been ignored thirty-three times.

**…something dangerous (weapons)…**

"Is everyone here? I can see, yes" Tsuna sat at his usual seat and sis about to officially start but stopped seeing the tired and exhausted state of his male mist guardian "Chrome?"

"Y-yes Bossu?" The only female guardian blinked at her boss before rubbing her eyes.

"Tsch. Stop doing that you might irritate your eyes" Hayato half-yelled in a harsh tone but concern was written on his face.

"Kufufu~ my dear Chrome, what happened to you?"

"Chrome are you fine? You don't look well" Tsuna shot his guardian a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Just a little exhausted and sleepy is all" Chrome reassured the others giving her a concerned look.

"Better go to the infirmary later to be sure" Kyoya spoke in his usual tone but a flicker of worry passed by his steel-grey eyes.

"Yes, I'll do that"

"Should we start then?" Takeshi placed his gift on the table and soon the others followed.

"Chrome would you please do the honor?"

"Hai. Mukuro-sama I know you can protect yourself with your trident and your illusions and also your rings but I took the liberty to also buy you this"

The girl handed an indigo colored box filled with poisoned darts. "Illusions don't work sometimes and guns without silencers are too loud, I think it's perfect for sneakier attacks"

"Kufufu, this shall be used properly. Thank you my dear, Chrome"

Chrome smiled with happiness.

Mukuro then bought out a red paper bag out of thin air using his illusions before passing them over to Hayato.

"Tsch. Thanks"

"Kufufu!~ you're welcome"

Hayato took a peek and had his eyes widening in an 'are you serious?' look. "How can a box of safety pins be of danger?"

"Kufufu~ for being a so-called genius, you seem to lack 'imagination' well no matter, I'll just educate you~"

Hayato rose a brow "Fine teach me, great one" the storm stated sarcastically.

"Kufufu~ one sure way to use a safety pin is to prick your enemies eyes with such force, they'll loose their eyesight not to mention the blood that'll drip down...another sure way is to...wait, would you like an illusionary view?"

"No"

"Well, too bad"

"Can we just move on to the next? That will take to much time" Lambo crossed his arms "…and I'm not in the mood for some gore at the moment"

...and there goes Mukuro's 101 ways to hurt/damage/kill someone with a safety pin, being halted by Lambo and pushed into a later study session.

"Lambo's got a point and also we need to finish soon for Chrome"

"Sorry, Jyuudaime! I shouldn't have let myself be interrupted" Hayato bowed slightly. Yes, gone were the days of bowing till he hits the floor anf0d blood drips down his forehead.

"Baseball-freak!"

"Haha! so you picked my name!" Takeshi accepted the gift and quickly opened it.

"It's not dynamites?" Chrome questioned the storm guardian, everyone else had been thinking along the same lines. Yep, everyone thought the the storm will be giving his receiver some of his explosives.

They were wrong.

"No. It's my sister's poison cooking mixed with dynamite powder. We call it Poison Dynamites,it's pretty lethal"

"So how does it work?" Takeshi started tossing one of the cookies up in the air before catching it with expertise

"Damn idiot, don't do that here! What if you accidentally drop it to the ground! We'll all going to die!"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, this thing works both as an explosive and poison cooking. First it'll explode and everything that the explosion touches will meet the same fate as those that have been touched by poison cooking. concretes will melt, plants will whither and anyone not immune will experience suffocation, gastric problems, immobilization or in some worst case, death"

"I shouldn't be to careless then"

"Damn right! Use it properly"

"If you haven't noticed. I don't have much time for this" Kyoya spoke in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, I'll continue" Takeshi then passed a large box towards Ryohei.

"I know your not interested in anything else but boxing so I got you some new gloves. These gloves have been specially modified by Spanner so when you use it in ordinary matches, it'll appear ordinary but will maximize the use of your sun flames"

"EXTREME! I AM GOING TO TRY IT NOW! TSUNA LETS SPAR"

"Onii-san, no sparring for Christmas break, remember?" Tsuna reminded his sun guardian. It was one of the first rules he ever made as Decimo, no sparring and no training during Christmas week, it's time to relax and enjoy not get some bruises and cuts and be bloodied. Even Kyoya is not exempted.

"I REMEMBER NOW! SORRY!"  
"It's fine"

"AND SAWADA THIS IS MY EXTREME GIFT TO YOU!"

It was a set if kitchen knives.

"Thank you, onii-san"

"Chrome this is my gift for you, Reborn said that weapons dies not only settle on guns, knives, explosives or poison cooking. Even a book can turn into a deadly material so he told me to give you this"

"The arts of blackmailing?" Chrome read the book title.

"He says it can work against anyone"

"I'll start learning as soon, thank you bossu" Chrome nodded in appreciation.

"Chrome's done giving her gift and only Kyoya and Lambo were left which meant they've drawn each others name" Takeshi stated, amused.

"Oh yeah"

"I'll go first" Lambo stated 'lazily' but inside he was freaking out, with what he did yesterday, Kyoya might bite him to death.

"Ah, so..." Lambo nervously glanced everywhere but Kyoya "I kind if sneaked into your room and stole one of your tonfas. I'm sorry please don't bite me!"

"So it was you, I'm going to kill you, herbivore!" Kyoya spoke in a menacing aura…and to think he purposely destroyed one of Mukuro's tridents thinking the pineapple-herbivore had been the one responsible. Not that he felt any guilt.

"I only did it cause I need it for your gift!" Lambo defended himself. As he ran towards Tsuna, hiding behind his older brother figure "I went to the Bovino based and asked them to modify your tonfas to your liking!"

"Hn."

"…H-here see! There's more compartments now and its sturdier and all kinds of cool stuff" Lambo abruptly passed the gift before scurrying back to hide behind Tsuna. However, the cloud's voice halted him to a stop "Cow herbivore"

"H-hai?"

Kyoya tossed his gift.

Having the idea of receiving a gift, the youngest guardian tore the wrappers excitedly, wanting to know what the scary guardian got for him.

…it was a water gun. A big, green water gun.

"How is this supposed to be dangerous!?" Lambo asked with disbelief

"Are you questioning me, herbivore?" Kyoya asked in a menacing aura.

"No! I said it's perfect! I can put the fire out of Ahodera's dynamites with this!" Lambo quickly reason himself out of the idea of being 'bitten' by the former prefect.

"What do you mean by that Ahoshi!"

"Exactly as it is! Ahodera!"

"I swear one-day I'll blow you up!"

"Haha calm down you two!"

"This is why you don't socialize with idiots, dear Chrome"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama"

"Calm down Hayato and Mukuro stop muttering nonsense to Chrome. Kyoya don't leave yet, we still need to have one last draw"

Kyoya halted his pace.

"Hn."

"Oh, we haven't given a gift to exactly one person each, right?" Chrome asked

"Yes"

"Well then at least the gift would remain as a secret until tomorrow"

"So what's our theme?" Hayato asked

"Why not let Tsuna pick?"

"Good idea"

"Don't mind if I do" Tsuna reached into the bowl and picked a paper from the only two remaining themes inside "Well it's not that hard~ It says something that someone really likes!"

Takeshi blinked "Something that person likes…"

"So let's spread up and fine each other a gift!" Tsuna was already at the door. He knew what Takeshi would really like for Christmas and if he wanted to give it to him in time, he'd better hurry.

* * *

**Cutting it here for now... This is supposed to be just a two shot but it's been like what? Three weeks since Christmas and yet I haven't updated due to the fact that I can't finish it up and so I've published whatever I've written to at least compensate for my receiver.**

That's it. Now time to figure what to do on the next chapter.  



End file.
